Traicionar jamás
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Peter tiene en sus manos las vidas de los Potter. Sabe que debe elegir entre entregarlos al Señor Tenebroso o cumplir con la tarea que se le ha encomendado. ¿Acaso no hay una tercera opción? Tal vez, pero el descubrirla no será agradable. [WI?]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, solo uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, la trama sí es mía, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _WI?_

 _Esta historia participa de los Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración", del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

 **Traicionar jamás.**

Cuando _**James Potter**_ , uno de sus mejores amigos, lo llamó diciendo que era una emergencia, Peter Pettigrew apenas pudo ocultar su asombro. ¿Qué querría James de él, a sabiendas de que pensaba pasar una larga temporada en un escondite, debido a los movimientos del Señor Tenebroso?

Cuando se enteró de qué trataba todo, Peter sintió un extraño escalofrío.

James lo quería a él como Guardián _**Secreto**_.

Al principio, Peter temió que supieran de su traición y que todo el asunto fuera una trampa. Sacó a flote gran parte de su asombro al declarar que no se consideraba adecuado para algo así, preguntando en tono tímido por qué Sirius no era el elegido para tal encomienda. La respuesta que le dio James era que, siendo de conocimiento público que Sirius era su mejor amigo, por lógica lo perseguirían en cuanto el matrimonio Potter dejara de mostrarse en público, con tal de que revelara su ubicación. Y si bien era cierto que un Guardián Secreto solo podía dar la información que guardaba si así lo deseaba, ¿qué les garantizaba que Sirius no sería forzado a confesar? Había tantos métodos crueles que Voldemort y sus mortífagos podían emplear para hacer hablar a alguien…

Peter no contuvo un estremecimiento ante el nombramiento del Señor Tenebroso, pero James lo atribuyó a su personalidad nerviosa y no le dio importancia. ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué seguía confiando tanto en una persona tan débil como él?

—¿Qué dices, Peter? —preguntó el de anteojos, sonriendo con la intención de darle ánimos —Por favor, te estaríamos muy agradecidos.

Con las últimas palabras, quedó en evidencia que James no hablaba solo por sí mismo. Seguramente quería dejar de moverse de un lado a otro con Lily y el pequeño Harry.

—Yo… James, si de verdad crees que ayudaré en algo…

—¡Por supuesto que vas a ayudar! ¿Entonces aceptas?

Con una cabezada, Peter aceptó la tarea, ganando así un enorme cargo de conciencia.

Ojalá las cosas no salieran mal.

–&–

El _Fidelio_ estaba conjurado.

Peter Pettigrew era oficialmente el Guardián Secreto de la ubicación de la casa de los Potter y el hombre no podía sentirse menos valioso que el único _**galeón**_ que llevaba en el bolsillo en esos días.

¿Cómo había permitido que ocurriera? Resultaba hipócrita de su parte, dada su situación, pero pudo haber evitado algo así. La información que ahora resguardaba era lo suficientemente valiosa como para granjearle una posición privilegiada ante los ojos del Señor Tenebroso, demostrando así al resto de los mortífagos que no solo era un hombre debilucho y cobarde. Sí, con eso ganaría prestigio, poder…

Lo pensó mucho. Peter se encerró por días en su escondite, meditando lo que debía hacer. A diferencia de lo que la gente creía, él razonaba a conciencia lo que consideraba importante, quizá por eso daba la impresión de ser un poco lento. Y al final la pregunta era la misma, ¿obtener reconocimiento del brujo más malvado de todos los tiempos o velar por la supervivencia de uno de sus amigos más cercanos?

Cada respuesta tenía consecuencias espantosas para su persona, eso era innegable.

Su persona… Allí estaba el verdadero dilema. Si se centraba en pensar en sí mismo, no hallaba ninguna solución, pero concentrándose en los demás…

Con un escalofrío, Peter se dio cuenta que evocar el recuerdo del Señor Tenebroso no hacía sino alejarlo de su propia naturaleza. No iba a negar que era cobarde, pero hasta para ese rasgo tenía un muy personal límite.

Quizá esa era su señal.

Con la decisión formándose en su mente, evitó formularla enteramente. Eso solo le haría entrar en pánico. Se distrajo de ello tomando un abrigo y disponiéndose, finalmente, a salir de su escondrijo por un momento.

Aquello no sería agradable.

–&–

La noche de Halloween de ese año no era nada alegre para Sirius Black. En su mente revoloteaba la horrible sospecha de que su mejor amigo corría peligro, así como la esposa y el hijo de éste. Así pues, siendo el autor de la estratagema que pretendía mantener a salvo a los Potter, de pronto sintió la necesidad de asegurarse que todo andaba bien.

Su primera parada, obviamente, fue el lugar donde se guarecía Peter Pettigrew.

Últimamente a Peter se le notaba más nervioso de lo normal, debía ser por los últimos acontecimientos (Lily le escribió diciéndole lo de los McKinnon, fue espantoso). Ese estado de ánimo lo hacía vulnerable a algún ataque. Esperaba que no se le hubiera ocurrido salir a esas horas, aunque lo más probable era que se hallara encerrado y…

Finalmente, llegó ante la cabaña que Peter tenía en aquel paraje, ubicado al norte de Inglaterra. Se trataba de un área campestre poco frecuentada, lo cual era una ventaja para Peter, en caso de que debiera escapar de improviso.

Respirando profundamente y asegurándose que nadie lo siguiera, Sirius caminó por el corto sendero que lo llevaba hasta la puerta, a la cual llamó con tres golpes rápidos.

—Adelante —oyó que decía la voz amortiguada de Peter.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sirius empujó la puerta. Estaba abierta.

¿Acaso su mal presentimiento iba a hacerse realidad?

—¿Peter? —llamó Sirius con cautela, metiendo la mano al bolsillo derecho y a continuación, aferrando la varita.

—En la cocina.

La voz de Peter sonaba amortiguada, cansada, lo cual a Sirius no tranquilizaba en absoluto. Caminando lentamente, se dirigió hacia la cocina, casi al fondo, donde la cortina de la única ventana estaba corrida, creando un ambiente lúgubre.

Sin embargo, Sirius no se preocupó por la falta de luz.

Peter estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina, ante la mesa llena de botellas. Sirius, con un rápido vistazo, descubrió que todos aquellos envases eran de licor, ¡y qué variedad! Ni siquiera él, en su peor borrachera, había visto tanto alcohol junto.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —inquirió Sirius, sentándose frente a Peter —¿Tuviste alguna fiesta? ¿Con los tiempos que corren? ¿Sin avisarme?

Aunque Sirius intentaba sonar jocoso, no causó ninguna sonrisa en su amigo. Peter le dedicó una mirada de soslayo, evidentemente de embriaguez, antes de desviar la vista y reposar la cabeza en los brazos, doblados perezosamente sobre la mesa.

—Me encargué de algo —masculló Peter, pero su voz sonó decaída.

—¿De qué podrías encargarte si te embriagas hasta perder la conciencia?

Sirius fue a tomar una de las botellas que aún contenían algo de líquido, manipulándola cuidadosamente. Olfateó el interior un par de veces, debido a que recientemente adquirió la costumbre tras darse noticias de muertes extrañas tras misteriosos festejos en tugurios de mala muerte. Al principio no se preocupó, resultó que había elegido inspeccionar restos de vodka, pero cuando inhaló por tercera vez, un olor nada relacionado con esa bebida hizo que una señal de alerta se encendiera en su mente.

Haciendo a un lado la botella de vodka, tomó la siguiente a su alcance, oliéndola a profundidad. Era whiskey de fuego. Y también estaba ese olor, entre terroso y dulzón…

Arrojó lejos el whiskey y agarró otra botella. Cerveza muggle. El olor que lo alertaba…

—¡Peter! —vociferó Black, entre indignado y aterrorizado —¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién fue?

Por toda respuesta, el aludido hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por alzar la cabeza. Su tez había adquirido un tono amarillento, enfermizo, al tiempo que sus manos temblaban más que cuando su dueño era atacado por los nervios. Sin embargo, su mirada se notaba firme, aunque muy vidriosa.

—Sirius… —comenzó Peter, lleno de pesar y melancolía —No soy como tú, como James y como Remus. No he sido… No he tenido el suficiente valor…

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Lo lamento, Sirius. No pude… No tienes ni idea. Habría muerto si…

—¿Peter?

—Ya no importa —después de esas palabras, Peter tosió repetidamente, siendo aquel sonido perturbador en el ambiente enrarecido y tenso de la cocina —Mejor así. Antes esto que traicionar a mis amigos…

—¿Me estás diciendo que…?

Por toda respuesta, Peter se volvió hacia la estufa, donde descansaba un caldero negro y pequeño, y junto a él había un pergamino pulcramente doblado. Sirius sabía que su amigo le indicaba que allí hallaría respuestas, pero no pudo moverse de donde estaba. Se sentía clavado al suelo, de puro espanto.

—Diles a James y a Lily que lo siento —susurró Peter, dejando caer la cabeza de nueva cuenta, esta vez directamente sobre la mesa —Dile a Remus que ojalá se haga profesor, eso le queda bien. Y Sirius… Cuida de todos. Haz lo que yo no pude.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó contemplando a aquel hombre, bajito y consumido, en el que se había convertido su amigo, pero Sirius supo casi enseguida el momento en que murió, cuando dejó de moverse y su respiración ya no fue audible.

A duras penas, Sirius salió de su estupor, tragándose para luego las lágrimas y las quejas. Rodeó la mesa y al inerte, para alcanzar el pergamino donde seguramente, sabría más de lo que Peter le había dado a entender, antes de salir de allí sin atreverse a mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

No iba a leer allí las confesiones y las disculpas de uno de sus amigos. Lo haría llevando a cabo la tarea que le encomendó: cuidar de todos.

Como bien había dicho Peter, antes morir que traicionar a sus amigos.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a este humilde fic._

 _Como puede leerse en las notas iniciales, esto es producto de un desafío en el cual, entre otras cosas, dictaba que debía ser un_ WI? _(_ What If? _). Aunque no lo hago con frecuencia, soy una de tantas personas que se pregunta qué habría ocurrido si Peter no traicionara a los Potter, pero no quise meterme demasiado en el después de esa pregunta, sino en el momento en el que, según esta alternativa, Peter pudo tener su cambio de actitud. La verdadera pregunta que intenté contestar fue "¿en qué circunstancias Peter no traicionaría a los Potter?", basándome en la personalidad que se le conoció, y creo que el sacrificarse encaja en un arranque de valor un tanto peculiar en él._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
